My Home is Where You Are
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: After losing Korra, Mako tries to find his home.


Prompt: Traveler's Burden

_"I've spent this year as a ghost and I'm not sure where home is anymore."_

Standard copyright rules apply.

* * *

On the day Korra was supposed to return to Republic City from her travels, Mako waited. He was at the docks by sun rise, searching for his lover and her polar bear dog. Bolin and Asami came and went a few times, both having obligations to finish throughout the day. The firebender made sure his whole day was free just for her.

The sea was bathed in reds and golds as the sun set to close another day. Mako was still at the harbor, sitting at one of the docks, looking for a ship; specifically, Mako was searching for a ship with her in it. She hasn't come yet, even though in her last letter, dated a week ago, said she'll be back first thing in the morning. That didn't stop Mako from waiting.

It was only when he felt the push of a warm hand on his shoulder did Mako realize he fell asleep. The moon was full tonight. He looked at the pale, wrinkled skin of the offending hand, and determining it wasn't Korra, Mako turned around to see Tenzin.

"I knew you would be out here. You're still waiting for her, I see."

Mako nodded, looking at the deep blue ocean. There have been no boats that docked today, much to the surprise of the firebender and the occasional news writer on the scene.

Standing up, Mako faced the airbending master. He could see the bags under his eyes and the frown lines on the corners of the older man's mouth.

Something was wrong.

Mako commented, "You know why Korra isn't here, don't you?"

Tenzin took a deep breath, his clear, grey eyes fogging up with contrasting emotions he strived to control. His grey orbs looked at the firebender's golden ones.

"Mako, a telegraph came in from the South Pole. I have it with me actually, should you want to read it."

At the sight of the young firebender's nod, Tenzin grabbed a piece of paper from the folds of his robe. After being handed the telegram, Mako read the message.

_Avatar Korra sick STOP _

_Girl moved to death bed STOP _

_Cause of sickness is abnormality in blood STOP _

_Requesting your presence immediately STOP_

_Katara and General Iroh_

_STOP MESSAGE_

Mako and Tenzin arrived twelve hours late. Korra had succumbed to her illness while the two men, along with the rest of the airbender family, were riding on Oogi.

A day after their arrival, Korra's funeral took place. The men of the village, along with Mako and Tenzin, carried the coffin slowly down the village to the water. Katara, with tears in her eyes, bent the water to push the coffin into the sea. An arrow of fire was shot, aiming at the floating coffin.

Her ashes drifted and mingled with her native element.

Mako felt like he was breaking into pieces. He met Senna and Tonraq and hugged them both, as if they were his parents. The only other time he has spoken to them was when Korra regained her bending; she wanted him to be part of her family. Now, though, the bridge between Mako and her parents was severed. He can't be part of their family anymore.

Upon his return to Republic City, Mako couldn't function. He practically lived in Bolin and Asami's apartment for the next two months, only getting up to eat or use the bathroom. Mako quit his job and moved out of his and Korra's- or just his now, apartment a month after his girlfriend's death, the long hours not a good enough distracton for him.

Bolin and Asami were preparing dinner in the kitchen. Asami stopped cutting the vegetables and turned to her lover, who was busy making noodles for the stir fry they loved to make together.

"Bolin, he has to go," Asami whispered to her fiancé, "He's been doing nothing for the past three months. He has to find his own way, his own home."

Bolin only embraced his lover hard, "He's lost. He doesn't know where home is anymore."

Asami can only tighten her hold on Bolin. "Do you think he'll find it, Bo?"

Her fiancé only sighed, "I think home is where Korra is."

Unbeknownst to the couple, Mako heard everything they said as he sat on his bed; the walls of their apartment did nothing to block sound.

He packed his few belongings that night and left, leaving a note.

_I want to go home_

Mako ignored the whispers and the looks the villagers were giving him. It has been a year since he started this journey, but he still hasn't found the new Avatar. The Order of the White Lotus had no luck in this mission either.

His form was haggard and dirty. The deep bags under his eyes showcased the little, uncomfortable sleep Mako had been subjected to on his journey. Mako only had the clothes on his back and a small pouch containing the scant money he earned, as well as a photograph of his lost love. He rarely stayed in one place for two weeks, with this village being the exception. His heart, which he didn't feel beating for the longest time, was hammering hard as soon as he entered the gates.

This has to be the place.

It was day fourteen of Mako's stay in this village. His heart still beat hard, but he found no leads as to where the avatar could be. The babe might be here, but he or she might not show any bending skills until much later in life. Most avatars weren't even told they were the most powerful beings on earth until they were sixteen. Mako's chances of finding Korra's reincarnation, no matter how much his heart pumped, were slim.

That is, until he heard a sneeze and a scream.

He stopped walking and turned to the spectacle before him. A young mother was in vain trying to get her baby from the air. The tiny boy was giggling while propped on a ball of air.

The woman was pointing at the boy and screamed, "My baby!"

_He can bend air_.

As he walked closer to the now increasingly spectated scene, Mako saw the baby sneeze out fire, burning the closest stand in the market place.

_He can breathe fire._

Mako's walk quickly became a run. He put the fire from the burning stand out, for the baby's flame was, though erratic, still tiny, and jumped on the stand. The firebender then jumped off and grabbed the baby still on his little cloud. Giving the babe one more big-eyed look, Mako gave him back to his mother.

Looking into the baby's eyes, Mako's heart stopped. Those big, green eyes burned with the same intensity Korra's had. They were bright, as if all evil can do nothing to hurt him or anyone.

His journey was over.

_It's her._

"Thank you so much, sir," the young lady said, bowing with her baby in her arms, "Is there any way I can repay you for getting Xiao Lan back to me?"

Mako smiled, "I have no money, nor do I want any. The only person who made me happy was the previous avatar who died one year and three months ago. The only thing I want is to see her reincarnation, your son, grow up to be strong. I would like a place to stay and to be his firebending teacher when the time is right."

The young lady bowed again.

"My house is very small, and my husband died a little after my baby was born, so I am poor, but if it would make you happy, I'd be honored to have the avatar's husband stay with us."

The woman's house was indeed very small, but he was given his own room. He's lived in worse conditions in his childhood, something he didn't want Xiao Lan to experience.

Looking at the babe smiling as he played with his earth-bent toys made the corners of Mako's mouth twitch upwards. Korra's body might not be alive anymore, but he found her spirit in this little boy.

His year-long journey, full of hunger, pain, and sadness, was over.

He remembered telling Korra once that to him, home is where she is.

Mako was home.

* * *

I made myself tear up.

Review!


End file.
